Espada 0:Rajik Fisher a hollow with a heart
by mikerules135
Summary: Ichigo had defeated yammy but now he has to face Espada 0# Rajik Fisher the Cero Espada of Aizen's army while Hisako and Goro face off against a wounded Rukia.


Espada 0#:Rajik Fisher a hollow with a heart04:30

(as Yammy was sent down to the ground with a thunderous attack Rukia, and Rajik stood surprised seeing the once massive giant arrancar defeated as ichigo floated to the ground his hollow body dissolved)

Rukia: (what in the world was that just now? I couldn't see it clearly but….. his mask looked different. I know that the two of them having fighting for control and that they change gradually but the markings on the mask were completely different what on earth happened to ichigo?)

(as ichigo stood on a broken pillar he bared a look of confusion)

Ichigo: (what was this feeling just now?! That hollow transformation felt off somehow it's as if my mask suddenly became heavier……)

(he flashes back to his battle of Ulquiorra and how his inner hollow had taken over) (is it because of what happened then?! Has something happened to my hollow transformation because of that thing?!)

(just then he heard faint large moaning he then saw on the ground Yammy still breathing but barely)

Ichigo: huh? Looks like your tougher then you look.

(just then he saw floating right in the air of where yammy was Rajik whose neck was only bleeding a little bit)

Yammy: (his eye barely open) da-damn it old man….. I thought I told you not to get involved.

Rajik: relax yammy it was just (he then cracked his neck side to side) a scratch…… (rubs the back of his head) honestly I'm getting too old for this crap.

(he then disappeared and then kicked a large size of the already broken pillar with his foot ichigo had gained distance)

Rajik: I have to say you gave me quite a scare Kurosaki. If I hadn't stood in the way in front of that average attack of yours yammy would've been a vegetable for all I know.

Ichigo: (average?! He just stood like a statue in front of a Getsuga Tenshou in my hollow form and it's nothing to him?! He's not even wounded?!)

Rajik: why the look on your face? Surely you aren't surprised after all

(he then pulled down part of his fur hollow body revealing the number 0#)

look at my number.

Ichigo: (what?!)

Rajik: do you understand? I am the Cero Esapda Rajik Fisher. There isn't a single espada that you've fought surpasses me!

(Rajik then wiped his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek)

Rajik: Grimmjow, Noitora, and Ulquiorra all of them bought into that bastard Aizen's Army!! I may hate aizen but what's worse is those who harm those I care about as far as I'm concerned you and aizen….. are parasites!!

(as Rajik slowly moved his finger tip a large and fast energy attack hit ichigo as it flung him back)

Ichigo: ugh…! Damn it!

Rajik: what do you think boy? That wasn't a cero that was my bala did you enjoy it's power? An insect like you doesn't stand a chance against me!

Ichigo: "stand's a chance?" It's not like I was stronger then any of my enemies either I just defeated them because I had to that's all.

You think I care if your on a different level then them?!! It's the same deal!

If you're an enemy I have to destroy so be it. That's what I'll do no matter what.

(Rajik just stood there in the air a small grin appeared on his face he then started chuckling then he just laughed t Ichigo was then stabbed in the chest with one of his spikes. He then grabbed ichigo by his collar)

Rajik: please Kurosaki I saw all your battles the only one you truly defeated was Grimmjow the others were defeated by a Captain and your inner hollow do you really think you should be talking so bold……. YOU DAMN BRAT!!!???

(Rajik then head cracked Ichigo on the head and then stabbed him with only two of his fingers he then threw him far away in the wind)

Rajik: You can't change the gap in our powers based solely on idealistic words that's just naïve you ignorant fool!! I'm going to kill you and that damn whore who's started this fucking war!!

(Ichigo then crashed through at least 4 pillars and landed on a broken building bleeding and panting)

Rukia: Ichigo!

(just then Hisako and Goro appeared next to the wounded Shimigami)

Goro: hey there hot stuff. (a smirk appears on his face)

(Rukia then panics to grab her zanpaktou but Hisako then picked the sword up with her tail)

Hisako: (flings it around like it was a toy) looking for this?

Rukia: damn you two! Give that back!

Hisako: (shrugs comically) oh because you ordered us to I guess we have no choice. Oh wait here's another one….. (coldly) you drop dead like the bitch you are. (licks her lips)

( Goro fires a bright red web and it envelops Rukia as she struggled to get out she felt weaker it then consumed her whole now all that was left was a cocoon. Goro then laid on it with his spider centaur body he heard Rukia's pounding on the shell)

Goro: give it up hot stuff. The more you struggle the more you become a delicious feast for me. That's what this move is used for it'll suck you dry until your nothing but dust and bones!

Hisako: can I have a bite?

Goro: (groans) fine but don't fill up to much okay you'll get a stomach ache.

Hisako: relax I'll wash it down with some tea.

(Elsewhere Ichigo just rising upon the rubble sees Rajik had just appeared seconds later as he looked at him he thought back)

Ichigo: (it's a strange feeling even though this guy's sad about his comrades and aizen he's attacking me a person who wants to stop him and shares the same goals and while he's just angry Orhime was just…… in so much pain)

(As Rajik rushed at Ichigo with a cero charged up in his clenched fist Ichigo lifts up his Zanpaktou and the attack explodes but as the smoked cleared neither of them were hurt)

Rajik: what the……?

Ichigo: it's a strange feeling I didn't really expect a hollow to have pity on others and even though you had a bound with them the fact you yourself are too blind with rage to see we could end this together and cease so many of your friends deaths well….. I don't like it all.

(Ichigo then began to dawn his hollow body but suddenly the pieces dispersed suddenly Rajik seeing this punches Ichigo in the face and grabs him by his neck choking him as ichigo could barely breath Rajik just smiled)

Rajik: I'm not exactly certain why but it appears you can't summon that hollow of yours anymore!!

Ichigo: sh-shit!

(Rajik stops smiling and raises his arm straight forward ready to pierce ichigo's head)

Rajik: I won't think lowly of you. In fact I somewhat respect you. You've survived longer then any your allies tell you what I'll spare them after all that Kuchki girl would make a fine accommodation to my palace bedroom)

(He then smiled devilishly)

Ichigo: g-go suck a dick you asshole.

Rajik: (his smile went away) (coldly) now die and rot you worm!

Voice: Hadou 33# Soukatsui.

(an explosion then hits Rajik causing him to lose his grip and drop ichigo on the desert ground)

Rajik: (coughs) who the hell did that?!

(just then a figure cloaked in shadow leaps at Rajik and slashed his right arm)

Rajik: gah!

(the figure then lands on the ground and another one joins him)

Voice2#: why you…. Who the hell do think you are stealing the first blow get outta here!

Voice1#: what nonsense.

(it then shows the figures are Byakuya Kuchki and Kenpachi Zaraki)

Byakuya: I was the first one to arrive it is you who should learn his place.

Kenpachi: feh…. Whatever just don't get in my way unless you wanna end up like this guy.

Ichigo: (he sees the two captains) Ke-Kenpachi! Byakuya! What are you guys doing here!?

Byakuya: isn't it obvious?

Kenpachi: you think we'd sit back and let you have all the fun?

Not a chance.

Byakuya: now stand back and help the others we'll take care of the espada.

Ichigo: (silent for a moment but nods he then runs to help the others)

(the two captains then see the espada floating in the air while his arm is bleeding internally)

Kenpachi: well well you sure are strong I thought I was able to cut off your arm.

Rajik: (grits his teeth) don't be foolish I know all about you Kenpachi Zaraki! I simply analyzed your retsiu even if I didn't expect your arrival I was still prepared for you. And you as well Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya: as much as I would like to know how you know so much about us I must ask where is…..

Rajik: (smiles) Rukia Kuchiki? Oh I sent my subordinates to finish her off by now she should be ripped to her very last bone and if not I was thinking of some other "qualities" a pretty young girl like her could provide.

(Byakuya then disappears and throws Rajik off. Rajik then turns around expecting him to attack from behind but Byakuya merely appears in front of him and slashes Rajik's chest he then raises his arm)

Byakuya: Hadou 61# Rikujokoro.

(Rajik is then trapped by a six golden rods)

Rajik: damn you! You arrogant…..

Byakuya: this is the end of you espada. It's a shame…. I never got to learn your name….. Bankai.

(Just then a million flower like blades consume Rajik and then as they dispersed Byakuya is then periced in the chest by Rajik's two fingers blood dripped out of Byakuya's mouth he then saw Rajik was bleeding but completely unfazed he was smiling mad like)

Rajik: don't make me repeat myself Kuchki. I am Espada 0# Rajik Fisher!!!

(he then charges up a bala directly In Byakuya's face) and I know all about you!

(just then byakuya with a bit of strength pushes rajik away and the cero like bala is launched in the air missing him completely)

Byakuya: don't underestimate me Rajik.

Rajik: oh I'm not. If there's one thing I know about you. It's this never take you lightly.

Kenpachi: come on Kuchki! It's my turn! You've had all the fun so far!

Byakuya: very well.

Kenpachi: are you ready espada?!

Rajik: (grins) (he lifts his arm and removes his fur like coat revealing his human red skinned body and the number 0# just then two giant serpeants rose out of the ground) as I'll ever be.

(Elsewhere Hisako and Goro were still watching Rukia's cocoon like prison)

Hisako: (groans) it's like waiting for a meal to be done in the fricken microwave.

Goro: be patient you idiot she'll give up soon.

(in the cocoon Rukia could barely lift her arms she felt so tired she just felt like closing her eyes but she knew she couldn't)

Rukia: (breaths heavily) I- I can't give up. Ichigo needs me I….

(just then she sensed Byakuya's Retsiu)

Rukia: brother! Is that really him I can't tell it's all foggy. I hope he's okay and ichigo wherer are…..

(just then she and the two fraccion felt an immense retsiu as ichigo landed on the broken wall where the two arrancars guarded the imprisoned rukia)

Hisako: ah…. Shit. You've got to be kidding he's here?

Goro: (groans) and just when I felt relaxed.

Ichigo: let go of Rukia. Now.

Hisako: not a chance shimigami.

Goro: the boss wants us to watch this chick and that's what were going to do.

Ichigo: (sighs) please….. don't force me to kill you.

(the two arrancars were scared ichigo could see it in their eyes but the two then rushed at him Hisako aimed her tail as a purple cero charged in it and Goro had gotten out his cero whip and launched at Ichigo)

H&G Die shimigami!

(Just then ichigo had somehow appeared behind them and the two arrancars then gushed out an ocean of blood and landed on the ground unconscious)

Hisako: da-damn it…….

Goro: Rajik-sama……

Ichigo: I know you two don't want to die so I'll just leave you wounded in respect for your loyalty.

(ichigo then cracked open the cocoon and pulled rukia who could barely stand)

Rukia: ich-ichigo? Thank you….

Ichigo: no problem. You okay?

Rukia: of course you idiot otherwise I wouldn't be talking right now.

What happened to the arrancars?

Ichigo: there okay.

Rukia: you spared them huh? Well can't say I'm surprised you sure have been acting differently since you came back. Ichigo what exactly happened up there?

(as the wind blew silently a large explosion is seen as the two of them saw this Kenpachi whose eye patch was torn off was gushing out blood but had a giant smile on his face)

Kenpachi: now this is better then when I fought your friend noitora! Come on Fisher is that all you got?!

(it showed Rajik upon a worm and corpse like throne with a smile on his face)

Rajik: not even close Zaraki.

To be continued.


End file.
